1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, more particularly to a dust-collecting unit for a combination-type vacuum cleaner alternatively operable as a canister-type vacuum cleaner or as an upright-type vacuum cleaner.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is classified as a canister-type vacuum cleaner, an upright-type vacuum cleaner, or a combination-type vacuum cleaner according to its structure.
The canister-type vacuum cleaner refers to a vacuum cleaner having a cleaner brush head and a cleaner body which are separated from each other. The cleaner brush head is connected with one end of a suction pipe part having a plurality of suction pipes, which are substantially hollow pipes. The other end of the suction pipe part is engaged with a cleaner body through a flexible hose. In general, the cleaner body is provided with a pair of wheels. The pair of wheels facilitate the movements of the cleaner body. The cleaner brush head has an intake hole for suctioning dust together with external air, etc. The dust is collected to remain in the cleaner body by filtering the suctioned air containing dust, etc. The filtered air is exhausted out of the cleaner body.
The upright-type vacuum cleaner refers to a vacuum cleaner having a cleaner brush head and a cleaner body which are connected with each other in one body. The upright-type vacuum cleaner has the same function as the canister-type vacuum cleaner has.
The combination-type vacuum cleaner refers to a vacuum cleaner having a dust collector including a cleaner brush head, and a cleaner body, both of which are detachably connected with each other. A connector is provided on the dust collector between the cleaner brush head and the cleaner body so as to connect/disconnect the dust collector with/from the cleaner body. Therefore, a user enables the combination-type vacuum cleaner to be alternatively operated as a canister-type vacuum cleaner or as an upright-type vacuum cleaner.
FIG. 1 is a schematic side view for showing a general canister-type vacuum cleaner, and FIG. 2 is a schematic side view for showing a general upright-type vacuum cleaner.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the canister-type vacuum cleaner or the upright-type vacuum cleaner has a cleaner body 12 or 22 comprising a dust-collecting chamber and a cleaner-driving chamber (both not shown). Further, a pair of wheels 11 or 21 is provided with cleaner body 12 or 22. The pair of wheels 11 or 21 facilitates the movements of cleaner body 12 or 22.
Cleaner body 12 of the canister-type vacuum cleaner is connected with one end of the suction pipe part 16. Suction pipe part 16 has a plurality of suction pipes 16a, 16b, and 16c. The other end of the suction pipe part 16 is connected with a cleaner brush head 13 which suctions air together with dust, etc.
Cleaner body 22 of the upright-type vacuum cleaner is integrally connected with a cleaner brush head 23 through a flexible hose 26. Cleaner brush head 23 suctions air together with dust, etc. Reference numeral 24 denotes a suction strength control switch, and reference numeral 25 denotes a handle part.
The canister-type vacuum cleaner enables every nook and cranny to be cleaned. Further, in the canister-type vacuum cleaner, the replacement of parts for the cleaner brush head, etc., can be accomplished with ease, and the burden of some weight on the user is relatively small. However, the canister-type vacuum cleaner requires a relatively big space for being stored at home as well as takes much time for assembling or disassembling the flexible hose, suction pipe part 16, etc.
In comparison, the upright-type vacuum cleaner has advantages of its facilitation in cleaning a spacious place and of its requirement of a small space for storage at home. The upright-type vacuum cleaner can be immediately used without any further manipulation such as assembling or disassembling the flexible hose or suction pipe part as mentioned above. However, the user is inevitably burdened by the weight of the cleaner. Further, since the upright-type vacuum cleaner does not allow every nook and cranny to be cleaned because of its size, cleaning efficiency is greatly decreased.
FIG. 3 is a schematic view for showing a conventional combination-type vacuum cleaner when used as an upright-type vacuum cleaner, and FIG. 4 is a schematic view for showing a conventional combination-type vacuum cleaner when used as a canister-type vacuum cleaner. As shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, the combination-type vacuum cleaner comprises a dust-collecting unit 31 and a cleaner body unit 30. Dust-collecting unit 31 suctions air together with dust, collects the dust by filtering the air, and exhausts the filtered air. Cleaner body unit 30 is provided with a pair of wheels 32 for its easy movement and with a vacuum pump for its air suction. Further, dust-collecting unit 31 has an engagement part for cleaner body unit 31. Dust-collecting unit 31 is engaged with or disengaged from cleaner body unit 30 by means of the engagement part.
With the structure mentioned above, the combination-type vacuum cleaner can be converted or changed to be alternatively operable as a canister-type vacuum cleaner or as an upright-type vacuum cleaner in accordance with a user's necessity. Accordingly, the combination-type vacuum cleaner can enhance the cleaning efficiency.